Benutzer Diskussion:SanAndreasPTMG
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei Saints Row Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Saints Row: The Third. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. -- SVG (Diskussion) 20:03, 2011 Okt. 29 Namensnennung-Weitergabe unter gleichen Bedingungen I hope you can speak English, because I cannot speak German. Entschuldigung. I'll do my best to copy/paste. All images on http://saintsrow.wikia.com are licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Licensing http://de.wikia.com/Lizenz : *If you are uploading files to Wikia, you should cite the source of the file, attribute the authors, and note any copyright information, where applicable. *"'Beim Hochladen von Dateien auf Angebote von Wikia solltest du die Quelle der Datei angeben, die Urheber nennen und eine passende Lizenzvorlage verwenden, falls möglich." http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/deed.de *You are free: to Share — to copy, distribute and transmit the work ( http://saintsrow.wikia.com ) *Sie dürfen: das Werk bzw. den Inhalt vervielfältigen, verbreiten und öffentlich zugänglich machen ( http://saintsrow.wikia.com ) http://de.wikia.com/Lizenz#Benutzung_von_Wikia-Inhalten *When re-using Wikia content that has been released Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License, you must provide credit to the authors either by including **a) a hyperlink (where possible) or URL to the page or pages you are re-using *Bei der Weiternutzung von Wikia-Inhalten, die unter der Creative-Commons-Lizenz „Namensnennung-Weitergabe unter gleichen Bedingungen 3.0“ stehen, musst du die Autoren nennen. **a) durch einen Hyperlink (falls möglich) oder Angabe der URL der Seite oder Seiten, deren Inhalte du nutzt So I'm going through the files and adding Vorlage:CC-by-sa and a link to the file or page where the file came from. When uploading new files, please remember to link to where you found the file. :) --user452 02:49, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) You have uploaded these images without citing the license: :*Datei:Zomkah.jpg :*Datei:Zircon.jpg :*Datei:Zimos (vehicle).jpg :*Datei:Zenith.png :*Datei:Woodpecker.jpg :*Datei:Wolverine.jpg :*Datei:Widowmaker.jpg :*Datei:Westbury.jpg :*Datei:Wellington.png :*Datei:Warrant.png :*Datei:Wakazashi.jpg :"'Beim Hochladen von Dateien auf Angebote von Wikia '''solltest du die Quelle der Datei angeben', die Urheber nennen und eine passende Lizenzvorlage verwenden, falls möglich." :Bei der Weiternutzung von Wikia-Inhalten, die unter der Creative-Commons-Lizenz „Namensnennung-Weitergabe unter gleichen Bedingungen 3.0“ stehen, '''musst du die Autoren nennen.' :*a) durch einen Hyperlink (falls möglich) oder Angabe der URL der Seite oder Seiten, deren Inhalte du nutzt :Please add the license to these new images. --user452 19:07, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Namensnennung-Weitergabe unter gleichen Bedingungen You have added more new images with no license information. Please add license information to all files you use from saintsrow.wikia.com :http://de.wikia.com/Lizenz :http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/deed.de :http://de.wikia.com/Lizenz#Benutzung_von_Wikia-Inhalten :"'Beim Hochladen von Dateien auf Angebote von Wikia solltest du die Quelle der Datei angeben, die Urheber nennen und eine passende Lizenzvorlage verwenden, falls möglich." :Bei der Weiternutzung von Wikia-Inhalten, die unter der Creative-Commons-Lizenz „Namensnennung-Weitergabe unter gleichen Bedingungen 3.0“ stehen, '''musst du die Autoren nennen.' :*a) durch einen Hyperlink (falls möglich) oder Angabe der URL der Seite oder Seiten, deren Inhalte du nutzt : --user452 22:26, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Have you added the license to the new images yet? (http://translate.google.com/) Haben Sie ergänzt die Lizenz auf den neuen Bildern noch? --user452 03:33, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Why did you remove my comment? :Wikia has made it quite clear that the CC license applies to using images from another wikia: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Semanticdrifter/The_CC-BY-SA_License_and_You :If you do not add the license to the images you have taken from http://saintsrow.wikia.com, I will be forced to report you to wikia for violating the CC-BY-SA license. -452 20:57, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC)